Secret Garden
by Botan Urameshi
Summary: [Maya x Kurama x Botan x Yusuke] Beautiful. Lovely. Bliss. Young. Excitment. Happy. Their. Peonies!
1. Secret Garden

Hello! Its been a long time since I wrote, huh? Well i'm so sorry i've had so many things to do, its to long to explain, for I only explained it to Evilchik. Well, here is the KuramaxBotan request for Arina-chan! Its a one-shot. Enjoy! It will probally not be a one-shot, i'm not sure, I doubt it'll be a one-shot though!

**Title: **_Secret Garden_

**Author: **_Botan Urameshi_

**Pairing: **_Kurama x Botan_

**Rating: **T

* * *

A bright cerulean haired deity with rosey pink cheeks, pearly amethyst eye's, cherry smooth lips, bright peachy peach skin, and a rouge pink kimono, gracfully sat onto her shiny wooden oar, and flew off to visit her friends since a certain prince with gold golden eye's and brown fluffy hair let her off for the month, since this flavory deity was his top ferry girl in his Rekai. This prince gave the hard working deity a break, so he wouldn't seem like a big bad wolf. One of the ogres, a blue one with blonde hair, saw this and he too was a hard worker, so he asked "Oh lord Koenma, may I please have a break too?" The orge asked, but the fluffy haired prince answered with a simply "Nope." and so the ogre left in fake tears. So, the deity was on her way, on her oar, to her friendly friends!

The girl was now riding on her oar, in the fresh crispy air, high up in the sky. She slowly took a peek below her and could not see anything what so ever with all the foggy clouds that her eye's caught. She slowly brought her head back up to the normal position and went a bit faster.

"Hm..well it will be hard to find Yusuke's house.." The girl said, a bit worried. Anyway, she flung her head up and looked up into the higher sky, with a wide smile. Her smile then vanished, it started to rain! And you must be thinking, what could rain do? Well from the height that she was at, the rain was heavy and a pretty big size, until it comes lower, it will be softer and lighter. She winced as fifty of them fell on her face and her body, so she hurryly went lower as soon as possible and jumped off her oar, since the thunder might crash upon it. She jumped off her oar when she was low enough. She un-materalized her oar, and ran under a store, so that the umbrella kind of figure would protect her from the rain.

"Oh great!" She mumbled grouchyly, "Its so cold!" She shivered while her teeth colapsed together repeatedly and as she tried to sqeeze the water out of her hair and kimono simutanuosly. Just then a warm hand met with her shoulder, the girl jumped and spun around to see who it was, this made her bangs hug her cold and pale face.

"Botan? Are you okay? You soaking wet! Here!" A rose headed boy said zestilly.

"K-kurama? What are you-" Botan got cut off when Kurama put his jacket over Botan, it smelled so good, and it was warm too.

"There you go." Kurama said happily with a charming smile, that'll blow you away.

Botan's cheek became a blossom pink.

"Kurama, thank you but what about you?" Botan said worryly, she wouldn't want him to catch cold now, would she?

"No, no, no! Its okay! My house is so close by, and I am sure I can take the weather. And besides I have an umbrella." Kurama said as he pointed to his house, that was truley close.

"Come by?" Kurama asked.

"M-me? Oh, I don't think its nessasary!" Botan said blushing furously waving her hands side to side.

Kurama frowned.

"But, my mother is not home for she is in Osaka to meet her grand parents." Kurama said charmingly as he held out his hand for her to take.

Botan looked at his hand and took it, blushing, and smiled.

"Okay, thank you." Botan said joyfully.

"Superb." Kurama replied.

They both started to walk to Kurama's house, under his crimson red umbrella.

When they got to his house, and went in Botan looked out the window, and frowned as she noticed the rain pouring down contuinuosly. The wind flapping, the rain making plopping sound on the floor and windows outside. Botan then looked around the tautly house.

"Kurama your house is so clean and tidey!" Botan chirped.

No response.

"Kurama..?" Botan said, as she turned and saw no Kurama.

She frowned and looked around.

"Kurrrraammaaa!" She chanted.

He wasn't in the house to she decided to go to the front yard where their was a huge wooden fence so nobody would see or take anything, or even come in. She looked around and frooze. It was **beautiful**. Flowers everywhere. Beautiful, and young. Excitment. Happiness. Poeny!

Kurama then looked at Botan a bit surprised and said,

"Secret Garden."

* * *

Sorry that was short xP! Please reveiw! I want at least a 100 reviews! O.O; 


	2. Pucker Up

Hey there! I hope you like it Arina-chan! And all of you guys too! Please, all you hidden reviewers review! I really never got higher then like thirty reviews or anything, and I **know** that people are reading this and are not reviewing, and that makes me...upset..now I need more reviews to continue, or why continue this story? I'm only getting the same sweet genorous reviews now get your butt out in the open and review, you too anonyoumus reviewers! Do NOT ignore this! Tanks! Opps, I mean thanks! Heehee. Kay, now here is the second chapter! Enjoy, and review! **And thank you my reviewers! You are too kind! If you have any questions or requests i'll gladly reply to them, since you didn't ask I didn't answer, well I am truely greatful! Thank you! All of you, do not feel left out! And i'm sick and tired of telling people to review, its getting pretty SAD now. I want you to know that i'm very MAD..Okay Arina-chan since you didn't request this i'll put Yusuke and Botan in it too, so its like a love triangle.**

**Title: **_Secret Garden_

**Author: **_Botan Urameshi_

**Pairing: **_Kurama x Botan_

**Rating: **_T_

**Summery: **_Flowers. Beautiful. Young. Exciment. Love. Happiness. Peonies!_

* * *

**Recap from chapter one**

_He wasn't in the house to she decided to go to the front yard where their was a huge wooden fence so nobody would see or take anything, or even come in. She looked around and frooze. It was **beautiful**. Flowers everywhere. Beautiful, and young. Excitment. Happiness. Poeny!_

_Kurama then looked at Botan a bit surprised and said,_

_"Secret Garden."_

**End of recap from chapter one**

The rain stopped.

Botan blinked. She looked at the flowers for a second and then meet with Kurama's emerald green gaze. Her cheeks heated up as she saw Kurama's teasing smirk. He looked diffrent when she had last saw him. His hair is so soft, straight, and silky. His eye's are so sedusive. His skin is more lighter, then tan, it didn't look bad, it looked like heaven. His lips were a meduim red color. And god, he looked even better then before. He kind of reminded her of Yusuke. Yusuke was a cute and hot not to mention a teaser. And Kurama is becoming a huge teaser. Botan had to get used to that. And she absolutly must control her blushes. Botan swifly turned her head to the side when she noticed that she was staring at him, she thought she might even drool like those, fangirls of his. And she was nothing like those flirts.

"Secret garden..?" She said while tugging on her kimono nervously, and constently. She felt his gaze on her, and felt nervous since she saw many peonys around the garden, and since he was staring at her.

"Yes. This is my secret garden. I basically am the only one who comes here. My mother doesn't even come here." He whispered, looking at her lips, he really wanted his lips to meet hers. He blinked as he saw her lips move slowly and nervously. Then she turned her head to meet his, he was by the plants so they weren't close together, since she was by the clear glass through door. Her lips spoke,

"I'm so sorry!" She spoke with lavander pools of sadness. Kurama raised an eye brow confusingly, and smiled.

"Why are you sorry, Botan?" Kurama asked as sweet as suger. Botan shut her eye's close.

"B-because I came in here without your permission and this is all yours and so on!" Botan said as she slowly fluttered her eye lids open. She slightly jumped. She saw a rich green. Crimson. Light peach. Lips. _Lips_. It added up to. Kurama. His tender hands held her heated face. He could feel her shivers.

"Its okay. I..._want_ you here. I do not mind at all." He said as he came closer to her beautiful leanly face.

Botan brought her shoulder to her face sheepishly.

"Kurama.."

"Do not be nervious.." Kurama soothed as he messaged her cheek really softly. Apperently that wasn't helping at all! She just became more and more nervious, but later on she calmed down. Kurama took the hair band out of Botan hair, her hair looked like water, it splashed down, it was a nice image. He ran his hand through her hair and stared at her hair, as if he was envious of it. He then placed his head in the crook of her neck and kissed it while playing with her hair, his hands were on her back as he played with her hair no he is not approching her from the backside, she gasped. But she couldn't help saying that it felt...good.

"Kurama!" She gasped closing her eye's shut in surprise.

Just as Botan thought that Kurama looked diffrent, Kurama thought the same with Botan, she was breathtaking. Her hair was staright and silky, her eye's were so beautiful, and she just looked...beautiful!

"Hm?" He moaned, still kissing her neck and collerbone.

"Kurama, what are you doing..?" She questioned, in pleasure.

"Loving you." He replyed, bringing his head up to meet her precious eye's.

Her cheeks stained a crimson color, it was stained so it wouldn't get of till' later.

"Kurama?"

"I love you, Botan." He replyed tugging on her shoulders, and as he came closer to her hungrly for her cherry lips.

"I-I love you too, Kurama!" She replyed gleefully. Her dreams had came true. He loves her. Soul mates together at last!

He started to kiss her madly and hungrly, she greedly did the same. Kurama sucked on her tounge and swirled around in her mouth, Botan did the same and her tiny hands crawled up under his shirt to his muscular chest and rubbed it simounateously. Kurama let out a moan, which made Botan excited. She broke from the kiss and took off Kurama's shirt and sprickled kisses all over him, like glitter. He moaned loudly. Before Botan continued..

"Get a room!" A teen yelled through the fence.

Botan and Kurama were flushed, they couldn't even look at eachother Kurama gave Botan a flirtatious glance. She looked him and blushed, so looked away, ashamed.

"I uh, got to go, to..Yusuke's house.." Botan said fiddling with her fingers, looking straight at the ground, away from Kurama. Kurama raised an eye brow.

"So..you like him?" Kurama said raising his eye brow higher.

"Huh? What? No! I mean yes! I mean I dunno! He is my friend. I love you! Ohh!" Botan said and hung her head low, shyly. Kurama chuckled, embraced her and laid his head softly on top of hers, smelling her sweet oasis of hair.

"I love you so much." Kurama said cutely. Botan lowered her eye's and tugged him on the shoulder, returning a hug.

"I love you so much too, Kurama-kun." Botan replied.

_Kurama-kun_.. Kurama thought, for some reason, it remined him of someone..

"So um Kurama, will you tell me more about this gar-" Botan got cut of by a familiar voice.

"Kurama-kun? Are you there? Its me! You know who! Please open the door, will you?" The feminine voice commanded.

Kurama froze.

_Its..her! Oh no..no no no! Its all ruined! What..what do I do now?_ Kurama thought, hesistating.

Botan looked oddly at Kurama.

"Kurama who is that?" Botan asked sweetly.

_What is she see's_ _**her**? Big mess!_ Kurama thought.

Kurama pulled away from Botan and smiled, nervously.

"Excuse me while I open the door, will you, please?" He asked politely.

"Oh but of course!" Botan smiled and let him go, so she was standing there looking at all the peonies. Beautiful. She giggled and looked up into the sky.

Kurama ran to the door and opened it.

He was right.

It was **her**.

Maya Katajima.

"Kurama-kun! You look so cute! You have grown up!" Maya said and embraced him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too.." Kurama replied.

Maya smiled. She traced his chest, and stopped.

"Why is your shirt off? Did you know that I was going to come?" Maya said blushing.

Kurama blushed madly.

"I was going to take a shower-" Kurama got cut off by a oasis haired girl.

"K-kurama.." Botan said, it almost sounded like a whisper.

Kurama looked down to the ground. What was he going to do now? He didn't know that Maya was coming back. He didn't know that Botan will love him back. I know it sounds crazy but Kurama doesn't know anything now, he is so lost.

"Kurama..who is she?" Maya asked raising a eye brow.

"M-my...friend." Kurama said as he shut his eye's tightly.

Botan looked at him disgusted. Friend? Friend! Right now, she didn't even want to be his friend!

"Oh! I see..do friends look at other friends with their shirt off?" Maya said with her voice rising.

"No, Maya! I was going to take a shower but she came and then I told her to wait in the room for me to wear my shirt, she just sent me a mesage from a friend of mine, is all. Maya I love you." Kurama said as he embraced her. Botan stood their in complete shock. Was he using her? Did he want her to cry her eye's out? Did he use her? Was he playing a mean trick? Botan made a fist, her knuckles gone as white as a ghost.

"Well, anyway, Kurama-kun is my boyfriend, he was ever since I was 13 and ever since he was 14." Maya said, smiling cutely.

Botan looked at them with mixed emotions.

"Right," Botan said in a angry sarcastic voice, "well I got to go.." Botan said again and headed for the door. Kurama looked at her sadly and went to her, but Maya grasped it shoulder, he turned to look at her and only met angst eye's.

"Kurama-kun," She whispered, "you love me right?"

Kurama looked at her and nodded, slowly and painfully.

"I-I just have to discuss something with her in private, nothing special, its about the message, do you mind, dearest?" Kurama asked zestly.

"Oh I see, and I don't mind." Maya said trustfully, she slowly walked to Kurama's room and see how it looked from so long. Meanwhile Kurama went to Botan, he ran to her since she was still walking on the sidewalk and said,

"Botan! Wait, let me explain, please! I didn't know!" Kurama pleaded, helplessly. Botan turned to him with angry and sad eye's she couldn't belive the most sweetest boy ever could use her or play a trick with her.

"Just, leave me alone, Kurama. I want to be alone right now, please! Just, leave me alone now, please." Botan pleaded and walked back away. Kurama pulled on her shoulder but she just slapped his hand away. She was tired, sad, and wanted to scream out loud so he will go away. She thought she was over doing it. But still, she thought she was loved..

"Botan listen!" Kurama yelled now. They were pretty far away from his house and nobody was around, the sun was setting down too.

She looked at him. Did he just scream at her? He grasped her shoulder so hard that she winced, and let out a small yelp.

"You don't know what happened, let me explain-" Kurama got cut off.

"You! Do not touch me, okay? You hurt me! I lost my first kiss from you! I lost my heart! I thought you loved me! But you really love Maya! Either way, you don't even know if you love me! You have girls all over you in school and you pick on me? I want to be with somebody that loves me. But unforunately you don't. So bye! I'm on pressure so leave me alone! I'll scream if you bother me!" Botan said with her voice raising a bit. She turned around once more and materalized her oar. Kurama held her head and she fell into his arms, she looked at him and opened her mouth to scream but Kurama covered her mouth with his head. She bit it.

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!" Botan screamed. Kurama looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Botan?" A voice called.

Botan eye's widened and she smiled, she was happy. She jumped out of Kurama's arms and ran to where it was coming from, which was close by, you could see the figure of the man. Kurama then vanished.

"Yusuke!" Botan cried and hugged him.

"Botan! Whats wrong? I heard you scream. Why..are you crying?" Yusuke asked worriedly and brushed her tears away with his thumbs. Botan made a small blushed and said,

"Its nothing..." Botan said sheepishly.

"How about you tell me in my house?" Yusuke asked grinning as he held her closer. She smiled and nodded simutanously.

"Thanks, Yusuke." Botan said. She materalized her oar and patted on a seat next to her.

"Like old times." Botan said as she touch her rosey pink cheeks.

Yusuke grinned and hopped on. Botan knew where his house was so she flew on her oar there.

Finally they got to his house, botan and yusuke hopped of the oar and skipped on up to his house. Yusuke opened the door, his mother, Asuko, was on the couch sleeping with five bottles of sake in front of her cute little face. Botan smiled, fondly. Yusuke went up stairs to his room and Botan followed. They were now in his room, alone.

"So?" Yusuke asked as he sat on his bed. Botan sat next to him and started to explain.

"I'll explain the main part okay? Well, Kurama told me that he loved me and-" Botan got cut off by Yusuke.

"He loves you!" Yusuke said out loud.

"Listened!" She blushed harder. "So anyway he told me that he loved me and I..told him the same so, he kissed me and I kissed him back and etc. but we didn't do any adult things just kissing and massaging, so then this girl comes in and says all these things like "I miss you Kurama-kun!" and stuff so then he kissed her and hugged her! He was using me!" Botan explained, painfully.

Yusuke's face was bloated, he looked mad and for some reason jealous...

"The basterd! I'll kick his sorry ass!" Yusuke cursed. Botan put a finger to his lips and shook her head. He looked so cute when he was angry. He really cared. Botan couldn't control herself so she bent down over to him so that she was on top of him, she didn't know what she was doing so she kissed his crimson lips softly. Yusuke opened his eye's wide, he..gave in. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, hungryly. She taste so good, he thought, Botan thought the same and quickly got up. She was burning red.

"I.." Botan began.

"Uh.." Yusuke also began.

They just sat there staring at eachother, blushing.

"You taste good." Yusuke said with a goofy grin. Botan practically fell off the bed.

"Thats nice to know Yusuke, but I do not think it would be so nice if Keiko knew!" Botan whined, she looked at her lip shamefully and lowered the lid of her eye's slowly. Yusuke crawled to her and kissed her lips skillfully. Her eye's flug opened, he got her by surprise. He pulled away and put on the greatest smirk he had.

"She doesn't have to know." He replied as he cupped her fragile face. He looked into the pools of lavender in her beautiful shy eye's. She lowered her eye's, she didn't know what to do, she felt dumbfounded. She pictured Yusuke smirking at her, and skillfully kissing her while she was confizzled. She blushed madly and brought her small hands to cover her face, this is Yusuke! She thought. She was indeed emmbarssed. Yusuke looked at her teasingly, grabbed her wrists and slowly removing her hands from her heated face.

"Are you? Your shy!" He laughed quietly. She turned away from him with a huff and a puff.

"I think I have to go Yusuke!" Botan said slightly angry. He held her wrist.

"Liar." He smirked.

"No, i'm not a liar, Yusuke." Botan said with a sign.

"Your mad." He said knowingly.

"No, I am not!" Botan whined, trying to get out of his grip.

Yusuke's eye's widened and said,

"Big lair!" He laughed.

Botan glanced at him.

"Your all games!" She whined, she looked like she was going to break in tears, but Botan wasn't a baby. "I got to go." She lastly said and summoned her oar, and left through the window. Yusuke stared at her until she was a mear pink dot with blue silk. He signed and turned off the light lazyly.

"Botan, botan, botan. I just love ya'.." He said to himself as laid on his bed, staring into the ceiling in the dark. But something that shone the room...was his..smirk.

* * *

Meow.

I want some damn reviews, read the top AGAIN.

Or I will not continue tis story and i'm not playing around :)


End file.
